O Padrinho
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: E naquele primeiro olhar, Sirius se sentiu totalmente em êxtase.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange

**Título: **O Padrinho

**Capa: **Profile

**Gênero: **Family

**Rating: **K

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Muito bem, essa fic vai para aminha querida portuguesa, louca por vampiros Bloody (minha eterna Mad). Você é tão louca pelo Sirius quanto eu. Espero que goste da fic. **

**

* * *

**

**O Padrinho**

Havia certos momentos na vida de Sirius Black que ele jamais esqueceria.

31 de julho era um deles.

Já havia passado algum tempo desde que Lily se casara com James. Sirius ainda achava estranho o fato de seu amigo estar _casado_.

Era uma quarta feira chuvosa. Todos estavam reunidos na casa dos Potter. James conversava com Moony alguma coisa sobre estratégias, enquanto Sirius ajuda Lily a arrumar a mesa.

"Você está enorme, Lily" Sirius disse, olhando a enorme barriga da ruiva. "Falta quanto tempo para o pequeno jogador de Quadribol nascer?"

"Acho que poucos dias. Já estou no nono mês" ela sorriu, e logo em seguida pôs a mão na barriga. Sirius sorriu de volta, e continuou a colocar os talheres na mesa.

"Qual era mesmo o nome que vocês estavam pensando em dar para ele?" Sirius falou, enquanto ajeitava as facas do lado direito dos pratos.

"Sirius..." Lily falou séria. Isso fez com que o moreno deixasse cair alguns garfos no chão.

"Nossa, vocês realmente estavam pensando em dar esse nome para ele..."

"Sirius..."

"... Eu nem sei o que falar..."

"SIRIUS" Lily gritou, e logo em seguida, soltou um pequeno gemido. Sirius assustou-se, olhou para cima, e percebeu que Lily estava estranha. Ela segurava os joelhos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a barriga, parecia que estava tentando segurá-la para que não caísse. "CHAME O JAMES" ela gritou. Foi então que o moreno compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Saiu correndo até a sala-de-estar, aparentemente, nem James, nem Moony haviam ouvido Lily gritar. Sirius puxou os colarinhos de James, e o levou até a cozinha.

O futuro jogador de Quadribol, que não ia se chamar Sirius, iria nascer.

James saiu apressado com Lily. Sirius e Remus ficaram sozinhos na casa dos Potter esperando. Durante algumas horas, não receberam nenhuma notícia.

Depois de algumas horas, muito longas, na opinião de Sirius, os Potter voltaram. E junto com eles, traziam uma coisa enrolada numa coberta vermelha.

"Padfoot, Moony, esse é o Harry" Lily disse com uma voz suave, parecia extremamente cansada. Ela estendeu os braços para que eles pudessem ver o pequeno Harry.

Não era um bebê bonito, Sirius constatou. Tinha uma carinha carrancuda, parecia que o cenho daquele bebê ficaria eternamente franzido.

"Ele é uma graça." Moony disse, tirando o pequeno Harry do colo de Lily e o segurando delicadamente no seu. Sirius se aproximou, não podia negar, estava perplexo. Perplexo que seu melhor amigo, agora, fosse pai. Perplexo porque aquela criança, apesar da carinha estranha, típica de um recém nascido, fosse tão parecida com James.

Ele segurou a pequena mãozinha de Harry, parecia tão frágil. Brincou um pouco com ela, e depois sorriu. Um sorriso grande e amplo. Olhou para Remus, e observou que os olhos castanhos do amigo brilhavam.

"Está chorando, Moony?" Sirius esboçou um sorriso maior ainda em seus lábios.

"Não enche" Moony devolveu. Todos riram.

"Seu afilhado, Pad" James falou. Sirius olhou surpreso para ele. "Não me olhe assim. Você praticamente implorou para que Harry fosse seu afilhado desde o primeiro momento em que você soube que Lily estava grávida"

Sirius ficou meio bobo. Remus olhou para ele, estendeu os braços para que ele pudesse pegar Harry no colo que, meio sem jeito, pegou o afilhado.

Ele não sabia o que estava sentido, se era orgulho, ou se era uma satisfação muito grande. Naquele momento, ele estava feliz. Talvez, como nunca esteve. E, nesse momento, o pequeno Harry abriu os olhinhos. Eram de um azul meio esverdeado. Ele deduziu que, um dia, seriam iguais aos da mãe. Naquele primeiro olhar, Sirius se sentiu totalmente em êxtase.

Não era como se Sirius nunca tivesse freqüentado a casa de James quando ainda era adolescente, o fato era que agora ele não saía mais de lá. Arrumava qualquer desculpa para ficar perto de Harry.

Era como se ele quisesse proteger o afilhado. Sirius nunca havia se importado tanto com uma coisa, como se importava com o bem estar de Harry.

Porém, essa preocupação veio a calhar mais tarde. Veio a calhar quando descobriram que a segurança de Harry corria perigo.

"Decidimos uma coisa" James falou meio hesitante. Estavam os três reunidos na mesa: Lily, James e Sirius. "Decidimos que você, Sirius, será nosso fiel do segredo" Sirius olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do amigo, sabia que seria o escolhido, não tinha a menor dúvida. Olhou para Lily, viu que ela acenou com a cabeça, numa demonstração que também concordava com aquilo, mas Sirius conseguiu ver além daquele gesto que ambos os Potter faziam. Ele viu apreensão.

"Talvez seja melhor chamarem outra pessoa" Sirius falou sério. Não olhou para nenhum dos dois, apenas esperou as reações.

"Como assim outra pessoa?" Lily falou, com a voz enguiçada. Sirius a olhou, e viu que ela estava à beira do pânico.

"Calma, querida" James colocou a mão no ombro da mulher, tentando acalmá-la. "Acho que Sirius tem um motivo", então James olhou para o amigo, esperando pela resposta.

"Sim, eu tenho" Sirius levantou-se da cadeira. "Temos que blefar contra os comensais. Sou seu melhor amigo James, serei o primeiro que procurarão. Então, se eu me esconder, sair de perto de vocês, talvez tenhamos uma chance muito maior", olhou para Lily, o nervosismo dela não passara. James parecia considerar a proposta.

"E quem chamaríamos?" Perguntou Lily

"Peter" Sirius falou. Os olhos de Lily arregalaram-se.

"Mas, ele não teria a menor chance contra os comensais. Poderiam matá-lo!" As lágrimas começaram a cair pelos olhos de Lily, que tentava ao máximo não soluçar.

"Lily, essa será nossa melhor chance" Sirius disse. "Peter ficará seguro, eu tomarei conta dele, de longe, é claro."

Lily balançava a cabeça. Sirius não entendia o porquê dela estar tão relutante.

"Sirius" James falou "Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? E se chamarmos Remus para isso..."

"Droga" Sirius bateu a mão na mesa. "É a vida do Harry que está em perigo", de repente, ouviram um choro. Lily levantou-se da cadeira para acolher o filho, que acordara graças ao padrinho.

"Não ouse me falar que a vida do _meu_ filho está em perigo" James falou irritado para Sirius, que se sentou na cadeira, sem responder nada.

"James, estou pressentindo que há algo errado aqui. Informações andam escapando bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. Não sei quem poderia ser o espião..." James fez sinal para que Sirius abaixasse o tom de voz. Ele não queria que a mulher ouvisse aquilo.

"Olha, vamos fingir que eu sou o seu fiel do segredo, ok?" Sirius continuou, depois de certificar que Lily não estava vindo. "Deixe que Peter seja o fiel do segredo sem que ninguém saiba. Todos pensaram que sou eu. Assim, você, Lily e Harry estarão seguros"

James olhou pensativo para o amigo. Por mais que não demonstrasse, também estava nervoso. E a decisão de confiar o segredo a Peter, e não a seu melhor amigo, não era a mais fácil de todas.

"Tudo bem então" James falou, no instante que Lily chegou ao cômodo segurando Harry nos braços.

O plano foi repassado à Lily. E logo depois, Peter também já estava a par da situação. Sirius teve o cuidado minucioso de vigiar Peter, com o intuito que ninguém invadisse a casa dele, na tentativa de torturá-lo ou até mesmo matá-lo.

Sirius preparou-se para partir. Passaria algum tempo fora, talvez na Europa oriental. Quanto mais longe estivesse, mais longe os comensais o caçariam, deixando Peter e os Potter em paz.

No dia anterior a sua viagem, Sirius não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupado demais, e todas as vezes que caía no sono, tinha um sonho horrível onde James e Lily eram mortos pelo próprio Voldemort. Devido a isso, ele não dormiu naquela noite.

Decidiu então que passaria na casa onde Peter estava escondido, para checar se tudo estava bem. Na verdade, Sirius queria passar em Godric's Hollow para despedir-se de Lily, James e do pequeno Harry, mas achou arriscado demais.

Pegou sua moto e partiu em direção a casa de Peter. Mas quando chegou lá, sentiu uma sensação estranha.

Bateu três vezes na porta (esse era o toque que havia combinado com Peter), mas ninguém atendeu. Sirius abriu a porta, temeroso. Todos os pensamentos ruins invadiram sua cabeça. Contudo, a casa estava normal. Normal e _vazia._

Não havia qualquer sinal de arrombamento. Nem mesmo de luta. Parecia que Peter havia saído da casa por pura vontade. Mas isso não seria possível. Sirius deu ordens bem claras para que ele permanecesse na casa e, se houvesse qualquer problema, que o avisasse.

Contudo, Peter não estava lá, e a cabeça de Sirius estava gritando de dor, saiu correndo dali. Queria ter a certeza que tudo estava bem, mesmo que sentisse que não estava. Pegou sua moto e fui em direção à casa dos Potter.

Durante toda a viagem, tentava lembra-se de alguma coisa diferente vinda de Peter, se ele havia dito alguma coisa que devesse deixá-lo em estado de alerta. Não se lembrou de nada.

Porém, quando chegou a Godric's Hollow, qualquer pensamento que invadisse a cabeça de Sirius, foi logo apagado.

A casa onde James, Lily e Harry moravam não existia mais. Não existia mais nada ali, apenas cinzas. Cinzas de uma guerra recém lutada. Sirius teve alguma dificuldade para sair da moto, teve ainda alguma dificuldade para manter-se em pé. Seus olhos não podiam estar enxergando isso, não podiam!

Ao longe, entre a fumaça que saia do meio da casa destruída, o moreno viu alguma coisa se aproximando. A figura era enorme, e ele teve a esperança que fosse James e Lily, segurando Harry, que caminhavam em sua direção. Por isso, não sacou a varinha.

Todavia, quando a figura se aproximou, Sirius notou que não era nenhum deles, era Hagrid.

"HAGRID" Sirius saiu correndo em direção a ele. Não viu nada, nem os pequenos pedaços de madeira queimados, nem as pedras que dificultavam o caminho. "HAGRID, O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU? CADÊ JAMES E LILY? CADÊ O HARRY?" Hagrid estava chorando, ele segurava algo em seus braços. Parecia uma toalha enrolada em alguma coisa muito pequena. O meio gigante conseguiu falar.

"Morreram, Sirius" as enormes lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Hagrid. "Você-sabe-quem os matou"

Sirius não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvira.

"Não!" gritou, com sua voz carregada de dor. "Eles estão bem!" _Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não podia_, ele pensava.

"Só o pequeno Harry sobreviveu" Hagrid, no meio das lágrimas, mostrou a pequena criaturinha em seus braços. Sirius se pendurou no braço do meio gigante, para assim conseguir ver o afilhado. Harry chorava. Ele não conseguia compreender como não havia conseguido ouvir a criança.

As pernas de Sirius tremeram, e ele caiu no chão. Seu melhor amigo estava morto, Lily estava morta, e Sirius não pôde fazer nada. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentava arrancar dos cabelos, desejava que aquela dor pudesse superar a dor que sentia. Mas não superaria, ele poderia se matar que nada superaria aquela dor.

Ele tentou olhar para frente, e viu fogo, viu medo, viu angustia. Viu James tentado salvar sua família, e morrendo tentando. O moreno não conseguiu se sustentar, começou a gritar. Gritar não era tudo, começou a berrar, a se esgoelar, tentava tirar de seu corpo toda a dor, mas ela não saía.

Ele sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro, e deduziu que fosse Hagrid. Conseguiu sentir outra coisa também, conseguiu ouvir Harry chorando, ele virou o rosto e viu o pequeno afilhado. Harry perdera os pais, não tinha mais ninguém, exceto ele.

O moreno se levantou, Estendeu os braços para Hagrid. O meio gigante não compreendeu.

"Harry é meu afilhado Hagrid, eu vou cuidar dele"

"Sirius, eu sei disso." Hagrid falou. "Mas Dumbledore me mandou aqui para pegar Harry, e levá-lo imediatamente a ele."

"MAS HARRY É MEU AFILHADO. EU SOU RESPONSÁVEL POR ELE" Sirius gritou. Já haviam tirado-lhe seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que ele considerava como família. E ele não deixaria que levassem Harry também, viu que Harry estendeu as mãozinhas gordinhas no ar, e começou a chamar por Sirius.

"_Silius, Silius_" chamou, com as mãozinhas abanando o ar, tentando agarrar Sirius. O moreno foi até o afilhado e o pegou no colo. Hagrid não hesitou em deixá-lo.

Sirius abraçou o afilhado, e chorou ainda mais, c_omo uma criança tão pequena tinha conseguido se salvar?_ Sirius pensava.

"Sirius, me deixa ficar com Harry" Hagrid falou calmo. "Você não está em condições. Tenho certeza que ele ficará mais seguro com Dumbledore, e muito em breve você poderá revê-lo. Seja razoável."

Por mais que Sirius não quisesse, sabia que Hagrid tinha razão. Bom, deveria ter razão, uma vez que Sirius estava totalmente fora de si. A coisa mais importante nesse momento era a proteção de Harry, Dumbledore, certamente, arranjaria a melhor proteção do mundo para o pequeno Potter.

Sirius abraçou pela última vez o afilhado, e prometeu a Harry que logo voltaria para buscá-lo, com muita dor no coração, entregou o menino à Hagrid. O meio gigante começou a andar para longe dos escombros, mas ele logo o interceptou.

"Tome, use minha moto" Entregou a Hagrid uma pequena chave prateada, que ostentava um chaveiro em forma de cão.

"Sirius, é a _sua_ moto" Hagrid disse espantado. "Não vai precisar dela?"

"Não para o lugar que eu vou" disse sério. Hagrid não perguntou mais nada, apenas subiu na moto, segurando Harry, e partiu.

Sirius não queria olhar mais para aquele lugar que, um dia, abrigou James e Lily, mas, havia uma coisa mal explicada. Demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu concluir o que era.

Agora ele iria ao encontro de Peter Pettigrew. _E por Merlin_, Sirius pensava,_ tomara que eu esteja equivocado._

Fim

* * *

**N/A: Bem Mad, eu espero que você tenha gostado. Eu sempre quis escrever essa fic, desde quando eu acabei de ler PdA. Tentei ser o mais canon possível. **

**Um mega obrigado ao meu querido Robin Severus que, muito gentilmente, fez a capa (que eu pedi). ****E muito obrigada a minha querida Twin que betou para mim.**

**Façam essa autora lufa aqui feliz!**

**Review**


End file.
